1. Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which a recording medium and a housing for accommodating the recording medium are integrated with each other, and a broadcast receiving apparatus comprising the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (hereinafter, referred to as HDD) which is a large capacity recording medium unit is widely used for storing digital data of a large capacity such as a video image and music. Such HDDs include an internal HDD which is installed in an apparatus body, and an external HDD which is to be connected to an apparatus body through a predetermined connecting cable.
Recently, a small HDD according to the standard called as iVDR (Information Versatile Disk for Removable usage) has been proposed. The iVDR standard is a standard for removable hard disks, and attracts attention because of the utilization thereof in various fields such as home electric appliances, AV equipment, and vehicle equipment, in addition to personal computers. In the current iVDR standard, a serial ATA connector (hereinafter, referred to as SATA connector) is disposed, and data transfer between an HDD and an external apparatus is performed via the SATA connector.
Exemplary utilization of such a small HDD is the recording of television broadcast programs. A television broadcast receiving apparatus having a function of recording a television broadcast program into a small removable HDD is known. In such a television broadcast receiving apparatus, when the capacity of an internal HDD is not enough, a removable HDD such as a cassette can easily increase the capacity. For example, respective persons of a family can have own HDDs.
For example, JP-A-2007-241524 below discloses an HDD having a shape according to the iVDR standard (see FIG. 1 of JP-A-2007-241524).
In an HDD having the conventional structure, there is a disadvantage in that a control circuit for controlling the recording and reproduction of the HDD, and the like may be easily broken by unexpected static electricity.